


he was the agent

by Fimbulvetrstar



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, born from an inside ship between me and my friends and there's no going back now, slight leon/ada
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fimbulvetrstar/pseuds/Fimbulvetrstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was the Agent. The quiet soldier, the shadow, providing support and assistance but never entering the spotlight himself. He was a survivor. He never failed in his mission. [re6, helena/agent]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so
> 
> here we are
> 
> so this started with me and my friends finishing ada's campaign together and thinking the agent was cool, so we started making a backstory for him, which quickly grew out of our hands
> 
> and led to a ship (well a combination of this and an AU my friend thought up)
> 
> idk man, i hope you guys enjoy? c':

He was the Agent. The quiet soldier, the shadow, providing support and assistance but never entering the spotlight himself. He was a survivor. He never failed in his mission.

Every scar he bared had a history, each one a piece of the man he was today. But now, he stared at the dark streaks that marred his skin, and nothing came to his mind. He could feel the sense of loss like an open wound, an infection that muddied his thoughts and left them corrupted.

Twenty years ago, the Agent had lost every memory he had ever lived through. Like himself, all that was left were… shadows.

He shook his head, settled against the concrete floor that already had his back aching, stared outside of the building’s broken windows. The moonlight fluttered against his chest.

He wanted to tell himself there was no use in regretting a life he couldn’t remember.

And yet.

* * *

 

His next mission stood before him as a woman clothed in red and black, lovely and beautiful and fatal to anyone who was unlucky enough to be entwined in her plans.

She was a black widow. She was Ada Wong.

Agent knew enough about the spy to keep his finger on the trigger, even as he held his gun at his side. It didn’t matter to him that his job was to ensure her success and survival; she had no such obligation to him. She had her own agenda to think about, and he was just another cog in the machine.

As expected, Ada was ruthless in the field (after going through the living hell that was Raccoon City, he supposed that nothing could really faze you anymore), and it was gruesome. Agent was fascinated. Putting bullet after bullet into the J’avo they faced, he wondered if he had the right to judge.

In essence, they were practically the same. But Ada had more than one side, one facet, to her personality.

‘Agent’ was the only thing that he was still sure of.

* * *

 

Lightning flashed, reflecting as recognition in the eyes of Ada as they stood outlined atop the cathedral’s roof. “Leon!”

She was looking down below. Following her line of sight, the Agent spotted the one who held her attention: clad in dark, rain-soaked clothing, he almost melted into the shadows, if it weren’t for the brighter color of his blonde hair. Agent knew nothing of Leon, just as he knew nothing of Ada or the past between them. Considering he’d never seen her cold, indifferent mask break in any other circumstance for any reason, he assumed it was a long one.

She stood back, crossing her arms, folding herself away once more. “So... you've been caught up in this too.” She mused, watching his movements a moment longer before turning away. “Hope you have the stomach for it.”

Without another word, Ada leapt from their perch and swung onto the path of their next destination. Agent readied himself to follow after her – but stopped in his tracks. Because the man who Ada had stopped for wasn’t alone.

He could catch a glimpse of another beside him, and the moment he saw her, something in his head seemed to… click into place. Like a fraction of the lightning coming down around them jolted through him, through his brain, and a fuzzy, almost indecipherable image came back to him before fading away again.

He’d never felt anything like it before. It scared him. It intrigued him.

He needed to understand it.

But the Agent had to continue his mission. He tried (failed) to push the woman to the back of his mind.

For now, he would remain as the shadow.


	2. Chapter 2

It was something Agent noticed about Ada; the way she looked at everything, everyone, with the intent of gathering as much information as possible. She would never leap without thinking, without figuring out every outcome and deciding whether or not the stakes would be worth it in the end.

It didn’t surprise him, not in the slightest. The fact that she didn’t change, even around this ‘Leon’ fellow, caught him off guard a little bit more.

“Ada,” The jaded government agent fixed her with hard eyes, demanding answers, “what the hell is going on here?”

There was something between the two of them, something that reminded the Agent of the storm raging outside. He wondered if it had always been there, and then Ada spoke, two simple words that couldn’t begin to explain it all.

“It’s complicated.”

Leon let out a breath, almost unnoticeable, although the Agent suspected he wasn’t expecting a real answer in the first place. Shifting his focus, he tried to scan the area for threats, but his wandering eyes always found their way to the woman crouched on the ground behind Leon. Even from where he was standing, he could tell that she was shaking, clutching… whatever had come out of the cocoon to her chest.

Like she would die if she let it go.

The Agent’s stance faltered slightly, as he thought. He knew nothing of this woman. Why was she down here, with a survivor of Raccoon City? Was she like Ada, with a clear motive she would do anything to complete?

Another sharp pain ran through his skull; images welled in his mind like static, and he had to force himself to keep still at the sensation. His heart raced. What was going on?

_Was it because of her?_

Violently, like a gunshot, the whole world heaved under their feet. The tremors shook loose stones from their foundation, sending them plummeting to the blackness below. Startled, Agent took a step back, and he heard Leon curse under his breath.

Ada’s expression didn’t change. Was this one of the outcomes the spy had known all along? “But this isn’t the time, or the place.”

And then the cocoon’s creation sprung to life, reanimated by the virus that swarmed within her body. It was clear that there would be no peaceful way out of this.

But the woman’s pained expression, even as she aimed her gun at the abomination her loved one had become, made the Agent wish it could be otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh i don't even know what this chapter structure is going to be????
> 
> i guess i'm just going to post up what i have when i have it


End file.
